


In Which Loki Returns and Coulson Lives

by HidingFromTheSpotlight



Series: Pay Me Proof of Your Pain [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banishment, Coulson's not dead, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki Returns, Mind Control, Past Mind Control, Punishment, Thor as Loki's Keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingFromTheSpotlight/pseuds/HidingFromTheSpotlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Loki Returns and Coulson Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my catch all explanation for when Loki and Coulson are in a fic without explanation within said fic.
> 
> EDIT: I've decided to include this in a series that will also include The Amazing Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, and possibly the X-Men. Please note that I'm refusing to use the canon from the X-Men movies because I cannot recall the plots at all and also because a bajillion people die and I just don't roll like that. I'll be combining stuff from the comics (mostly the Ultimates 'verse) as well. And at some point I'll probably have to deal with the problem of Chris Evans portraying both Johnny Storm and Steve Rogers.
> 
>  
> 
> For more information (though I doubt anyone would be that curious) leave a comment and I'll try to answer swiftly.

Tony had planned to spend the entire day on his couch, recovering from the mother of all hangovers, without moving a single muscle. He didn’t care what Pepper did or said, he was not leaving this spot. He didn’t care if Bruce found a way to make water into wine. He didn’t care if Mr Puff ’n Fresh attacked New York. Sadly, the universe didn’t seem to care that he didn’t care, because at midday, which was excessively early for visiting hours, Thor decided to drop in. Literally. Not to mention he brought along an uninvited guest. “Man of Iron!” Thor boomed, striding inside from Tony’s remodelled flight deck, his offsider trailing him like a shadow. “I have need of you.”

“Take a number and wait your turn,” Tony groaned, attempting to curl into a ball.

“Then I shall take the number one and you shall deal with me now!” Thor ordered, crossing the living room and picking Tony up by the scruff of his neck. “It is urgent.”

“Ugh, fine,” Tony said, stumbling as Thor placed him back on the ground. Wincing, he rubbed his forehead and looked around, finally noticing the person standing behind Thor. “What the fuck is he doing here?”

“That is what I need to speak to you about,” Thor said.

“I thought you took him back to Asgard!”

“I did. They have banished him,” Thor explained. “And I am his keeper. He cannot go far from me, for it would kill him if he tried.” The blond sighed, looking back at his brother. His thoughts seemed far away, like tidal waves on the horizon. “I remembered a time when I was in a similar predicament. A time when I was unworthy of my title, and my powers. This planet changed me, as did the love of Lady Jane. I thought, if I brought him here, he might find what I did. I thought maybe… he could be my brother again.”

Tony let out a snort of disbelief, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, right.”

“I can understand your feelings, Man of Iron, and your reaction is not unwarranted. To tell you the truth, I expected worse. But he is my brother; I cannot give up on him. And there is still hope.”

“Thor, he tried to take over the planet. I think he’s too far gone for you to save,” Tony told him bluntly. He watched the black-haired god with all the scrutiny he could manage while still horribly hungover, comparing him to the last time he had seen him.

Thor shifted uncomfortably. “There is… something my people discovered. In their examinations of Loki and the Tesseract, the found a connection between the two. It was fading, but they found it submerged deep into Loki’s mind. They are unsure what it means, but I believe… I hope it means that his recent actions were not entirely his fault.”

“You think they were controlling him like he controlled Clint and Selvig?” Tony’s eyes snapped towards the thunder god. It wasn’t a thought he’d ever voiced out loud, but it had occurred to him.

“I think it is a possibility that should be overlooked,” Thor replied. “Please, Man of Iron, your assistance is needed, and it would be greatly appreciated.”

“I’m not helping him! He killed Phil!” Tony snapped, pointing at Loki.

“Then help me,” Thor begged, getting to one knee. “Please, Man of Iron, help me in my quest to bring my brother to the right path. I would be forever in your debt.”

Tony would have liked to say no. He would have thrown Loki out on his ass if he could. But then Thor looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen and Tony was saying yes before his mind had caught up with his mouth. “With a few conditions,” he added, just so he didn’t feel too bad about being tricked by a six-foot-whatever Norse god, “first being he’s not allowed to mingle with the public unless accompanied by at least _two_ of the Avengers. And he can’t do anything that might get one of us hurt or killed, _and_ he has to promise not to throw me out of any more windows.”

“Is that all?” Thor asked, apparently having expected something a thousand times worse.

“No. But I’ll have to draw up a list of rules for him later. And I’ll have to explain it to the others so that they don’t try to kill him. Though you’re on your own with Natasha and Clint. Even if you prove Loki was under the control of the Chitauri, they’ll probably still go after him.”

“I understand. I will do my best to explain it to them, and keep them from him if necessary.”

“I’d like to see that,” Tony muttered.

“Brother, come to my side,” Thor ordered, beckoning Loki to come closer. Loki, surprisingly, did as he was told, swaying and humming to himself. He grinned goofily at Tony, his eyes unfocused. “Brother,” Thor said, arm on Loki’s shoulder, “I need you to swear upon your honour and your very life that you will do nothing that harms the Man of Iron, or any other occupant of this planet.”

“But mother said we shouldn’t swear,” Loki sang dreamily, looking somewhere to the left of Thor’s head. “She said it’s naughty. Are you trying to get me in trouble?”

“No, brother. I am trying to help you. Promise the Man of Iron you will do as you are told.”

“I promise.” Loki giggled. His hands reached up to snap at the air, his fingers clicking randomly.

“What’s wrong with him?” Tony frowned.

Thor shifted from foot to foot, not meeting Tony’s eyes. “Ahem, it was decided that… as Loki had spun so many lies, he should be forced to tell the truth. Only the truth. So… they performed a very complicated ritual and…” Thor cleared his throat, “it was very painful for Loki, so they gave him medicine to stop him struggling so they could continue. Its effects have lasted longer than was anticipated. But he should return to normal soon, after enough rest.”

“What ritual?”

Thor cleared his throat again, looking faintly green. “Uh, brother, show the Man of Iron your tongue.”

Loki did as he was asked. Across the tender flesh were a host of spidery marks, covering its entire surface. Some were large, others small. But the entire thing looked as though it was tattooed, primitively, onto the flesh, leaving it swollen and bloody in places. Tony gaped at it, visions of a screaming god writhing as it was being laid down, probably restrained, his mouth running with blood and ink. He felt himself tense as he turned on Thor, eyes darkening with rage. “You let them _torture_ him?!” he demanded.

“I had no say in the matter!” Thor snapped. “I could do nothing to stop them! Nothing to aid my brother but stand and watch and try to hold his hand and tell him it would all be okay while they cut his mouth with carelessness and malice! Do you think me so cruel as to let my brother be subjected to such pain and suffering? Had I have intervened, his punishment would have been a thousand times worse!” Turning away, he took his anger out on Tony’s innocent coffee table. Tony quietly mourned its loss while Thor continued on, waving his hands erratically. “That is why I became his keeper! If I could not comfort him then, if I could not stop his pain, then I would do what I could to get him back on his feet! To show everyone that he could change!”

“Thor… you said that he couldn’t go anywhere without you… and if he’s banished…” Tony said slowly.

“Then I am banished too. It is no less than I deserve. His actions, whether by his own command or another’s, all find their beginning with me and my wrath. I was blinded by prejudice and war-lust. And had I not disobeyed my father and gone to Jotunheim… he never would have discovered the truth of his parentage… he would have never have begun his descent into madness.”

Tony digested this information, not sure how he was supposed to react to Thor’s statement. To him it sounded as though Thor had given up his place in Asgard, his _home_ , because of Loki. He was blaming himself, punishing himself. Well, that’s what Tony thought, but he wasn’t a therapist. He wasn’t trained to deal with this crap. “Uh…”

“But that does not matter now. I need to find lodgings for myself and my brother. Somewhere I can easily watch over him. Do you know of such a place? Are there any small houses which may be available for me to purchase?” Thor asked, facing Tony again.

“Uh. Well, I don’t really have a psychic connection with the real estate section, but I’ll check it if you want. Jarvis?” Tony replied.

“What can I do for you this morning, sir?” Jarvis greeted him.

“Check all the real estate agencies in New York City for a house suitable for a thunder god and his little brother. That means it has to be sturdy, none of this wood and plaster shit. Preferably not too close to civilians, but not in the sticks. And, seeing how Thor likes to travel, with a sizeable garden so that he won’t land on it and break it. Also, not too far from the tower so we can keep an eye on them. But it can’t be an apartment or anything,” Tony ordered.

After a pause, Jarvis replied. “I’m sorry sir but no such place exists. Perhaps if you widened your search parameter I might find something suitable?”

Tony sighed. “Never mind, Jarvis. I have an idea.”

“I hope it isn’t a repeat of last night’s idea,” the AI quipped drily.

“Mute,” Tony snapped in irritation. This was a bad idea, he just knew it, but he wasn’t going to let Jarvis point it out and then be proved right. The AI’s quiet smugness would be unbearable. “I- After the whole invasion and everything, I made some modifications to the tower. One of the modifications included rooms for all the Avengers, if they wanted them. Well, it’s not just a room, it’s a whole floor. All of it was personally designed by me, of course, and it includes one main bedroom, two guest bedrooms in case you have friends over, a small kitchenette, separate bathrooms for each bedroom, a small living area and, for yours, a miniature gym. You and Loki can stay there instead of going out into the big bad world,” he told them without passion.

Tony’s obvious reluctance aside, Thor was overjoyed at the offer, and seized Tony in a giant hug to show his appreciation. Loki let out a loud cackle at it all as Tony let out a squeak of protest. “Thank you, Man of Iron! I shall not disappoint you! If there is ever anything I can do for you, just tell me and it shall be done with the speed of lightning!”

“Then put me down!” Tony yelled. He thought he might have heard something crack.

Thor released him immediately, grinning sheepishly. “My apologies, Man of Iron.”

“Jesus, how much milk did you drink as a kid? That was rhetorical question,” he added as Thor was about to answer. “And you can stop with the ‘Man of Iron,’ just call me Tony, okay?”

“As you wish, M- Tony,” Thor said. He was still smiling in a way that made the sun shine just a little brighter, and Tony was disgusted with his lack of resolve in the face of it.

“C’mon. I’ll how you to your rooms,” Tony muttered, rubbing his face.

“Stark? What the hell are you doing?” a voice demanded.

“Capsicle! What are you doing here?” Tony asked in mock surprise, turning to face the vaguely irritated and mostly confused soldier.

“Fury asked me to deliver these to you,” Steve replied, holding out a sheaf of papers. “Now, why is our enemy in your living room and why are you giving him a _tour_?”

“It’s- it’s complicated. Um, how did you get in here?” Tony said. “Jarvis?”

“I let him in, sir,” the AI answered.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“You muted me,” Jarvis responded.

“When I’m done, you’re going to wish you were a coffeemaker!” Tony threatened.

“I look forward to it,” Jarvis said, a hint of impossible sarcasm colouring his tone.

“Stark! Explain!” Steve growled, advancing a few steps.

“Yeah, okay, Capsicle,” Tony growled back. “I’m taking them in because there’s no better place for them to go!”

“What about Asgard?” Steve shouted.

“We’ve been banished,” Thor told him evenly, coming forwards. “Loki and I cannot return home. I brought him here seeking aid. Tony has been kind enough to offer a place to stay. Captain, we have nowhere else to go. And I swear my brother will do no harm while in my care. I swear to you upon my honour.”

Steve took a deep breath, unballing his fists and forcing his shoulders to relax. “You’re sure he won’t run off?”

“He can’t,” Tony answered quickly. “And he can’t tell lies either. In fact, at the moment, he can’t even think straight. They drugged him so he’d stop struggling while they _tortured_ him.” He spat the last part out bitterly.

“Please, Steven, if we are friends, you will help me and my brother. We are at your mercy,” Thor told him quietly.

Steve sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair and trying not to wince at the kicked puppy look Thor sent him. “Yeah, okay. I- I guess it’ll be okay.”

“Excellent. You can tell Fury, Romanoff and Barton,” Tony said cheerfully, slapping him on the shoulder.

“What? No. Stark, it is not my job to tell them!” Steve protested, slapping Tony’s hand away.

“You’re the team captain, Captain,” Tony retorted, hands on his hips.

“And this has nothing to do with the team.”

“It affects all of us, Capsicle. Particularly Barton and Romanoff.”

“So? That doesn’t automatically mean _I_ have to tell them! I’d rather avoid being shot and stabbed by two angry assassins.”

“Tell them what?” a soft voice queried, coming in from the kitchen.

“Hello!” Loki said cheerfully.

Bruce stopped short, staring at Loki as though he’d never seen him before. “Um, hi.”

“Bruce, I swear it’s not what it looks like!” Tony exclaimed, rushing over to him.

“It looks like Loki and Thor are back from Asgard.”

“Okay, it is what it looks like.”

“Banner, it is good to see you! How have you been?” Thor boomed, striding over to the scientist.

“Uh, fine. I’m living in Stark tower rather than on the run, which is definitely a plus. Er, how are you, Thor?” Bruce said awkwardly, glancing between the blond god and Tony.

Thor sighed. “I will admit, I have seen better days. Loki’s trial was long, arduous and tiring. It was a relief when it was over, despite the outcome.”

“Oh? Loki’s trial for, er, invading New York?”

“No, in light of the recent evidence he was pardoned for his actions on Midgard in the Battle of Manhattan. The charges he was facing were aiding and abetting the enemy, treason, attempted genocide of the Jotuns, the attempted murder of me and destruction of mortal properties on Midgard. He was not trialled for his murder of Laufey and his men, as it was viewed as a justifiable killing in protection of the Allfather and Allmother,” Thor explained.

“Wow. Quite a, uh, rap sheet your little brother has there. Why- What new evidence was there?”

Thor cleared his throat, glancing at the still high-as-a-kite god behind him. “There is evidence that my brother was… not acting of his own accord during the invasion. They found magic embedded deep into his mind, amongst memories of pain and suffering, along with rune marks on his skin in… private areas.”

“So you’re saying he’s innocent.” Steve frowned.

“There is a chance,” Thor admitted. He sounded hopeful. Relieved.

“Well, now I feel kinda bad about letting the Other Guy smash him,” Bruce said, looking at Loki over Thor’s shoulder. “But, uh, how are you going to deal with Clint and Natasha?”

“Cap said he’d take care of them,” Tony told him nonchalantly while Steve glared daggers at the billionaire.

“I think it is time I put Loki to bed. The past few hours have taken their toll on him, and he needs to sleep off the medicine,” Thor said after an awkward pause, in which Loki started singing softly about a goat that stole Baldur’s pants.

“Yeah, Bruce, do you mind taking Thor down to his floor, explain to him how everything works?”

“Of- of course. Uh, come this way.” Bruce beckoned for Thor and Loki to follow him, and they disappeared through the kitchen door.

When they were out of earshot, Steve rounded on Tony. “Stark, unless you want me to tell Barton and Romanoff that your harbouring their least favourite criminal, you’d better have a sit down with them and explain it all as quickly as possible.”

Tony scowled. “Spangles, you heard Thor, there’s a possibility that Loki’s innocent. Or was innocent until proven guilty not a concept in your time?”

“Tony, we all witnessed Loki’s involvement in the attack. It’s damning evidence!”

“It’s easy to fool the eyes, Cap. That’s what magicians count on. And I would think that as one of the enforcers of justice, you’d like to be sure that you’ve got the right man.”

Steve huffed at that, eying Tony with annoyance. After a rather tense staring contest, Steve gave in… to a point. “We’ll both tell them. Then we won’t have to worry about them ganging up on one of us.”

Tony thought about it for a moment. “Yeah sure, Spangles. We’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Nine o’clock, at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.”

“Isn’t nine a little late?”

“I was talking about nine in the morning, Stark.”

“Are you trying to kill me, Capsicle?”

“Shut up Stark. And don’t be late,” Steve warned. “And sign those papers for Fury!” he added over his shoulder as he left. Tony considered the stack of papers. He threw them onto the couch, moving to inspect the damage done to his coffee table.

 

* * *

 

It was a fair morning, which was really the only thing Tony and Steve had going for them, and some would say it was good omen. But seeing as the pair were about to tell two very dangerous assassins that their enemy was not only back on earth but may just be innocent, they couldn’t really see anything to be pleased about, much less the weather. Inside S.H.I.E.L.D. it was as gloomy and grey as ever, looking more like an office that dealt with the legal matters of a box-making company than the headquarters of a super secret government agency. To Tony, they hadn’t even tried to make it conspicuously inconspicuous, which was rather a letdown. To find the spies, they had to walk through a labyrinth of corridors that had no difference between them, down a very long flight of stairs and into what could have passed as a basement storage room if it wasn’t stocked with vending machines and mismatched chairs and cheap tables. “So, what brings you here?” a cheerful voice asked from the vicinity of the ceiling. And then Clint dropped down in front of them, followed by Natasha.

“We came to talk to you about something,” Steve answered honestly. “It’s important.”

Clint and Natasha exchanged glances, giving away nothing. “Sit, then, and you can tell us,” Natasha replied.

Steve took his time finding a chair that wasn’t too wobbly and threadbare, then fidgeted with its alignment until it was precise. Tony gazed at the vending machines for a moment, before remembering he didn’t have any change smaller than a hundred dollar bill. The spies sat side by side, eying them suspiciously (but when didn’t they?). Finally, Tony decided he’d had enough of the awkwardness and broke the silence as bluntly as he could. “Loki’s back.”

“What?” Clint exclaimed, on his feet in an instant. Natasha rested her hand on his arm and brought him back to his chair. When he was relatively calm, she turned back to Tony and Steve.

“Where is he and what is he planning?” Natasha asked quickly.

“He isn’t planning anything. Well, he might be planning more sleep and a shower, but nothing sinister,” Tony said. “He’s been banished from Asgard after his trial for attempting to overthrow daddy dearest.”

“What about for what he did _here_?” Clint demanded through his teeth.

“They found evidence that exonerated him.”

“What!”

“It’s a possibility that Loki was under Chitauri control when he attacked Earth,” Steve explained.

“No,” Clint growled. “I bet he’s just lying! I’ll kill him when I get my hands on him!”

“Then you’ll probably get a hammer to the face from Thor,” Tony told him nonchalantly. “He’s refusing to let go of the idea his brother isn’t a total psycho.”

“He’s blinded by his love for his brother,” Natasha said blandly.

“And the two of you are blinded by rage,” Steve replied. “Look, we have to explore this option. We can’t be stubborn and rush our judgement.”

“RUSH OUR JUDGEMENT?” Clint yelled, on his feet again as his chair fell with a clatter. “HOW IS GIVING THAT MONSTER WHAT HE DESERVES RUSHING OUR JUDGEMENT?”

“Calm down, Clint,” Steve ordered, also rising.

“Go fuck yourself!” Clint barked.

“Look, Legolas-”

“Shut the fuck up, Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Hawkeye, sit down and let us explain the rest.” Clint looked from one to the other, dangerous ideas running behind his eyes. But a single touch from Natasha had him calm and quiet. He grumbled, though, as he straightened up his chair and sat down again. “When Loki was returned to Asgard, the most powerful Mages they’ve got examined him. They looked deep into his mind and found layer upon layer of the Tesseract’s magic, woven in between memories of torture. It was fading, but it went so deep that it couldn’t vanish completely. It went all the way to his soul, tied to his sense of self. They wore him down until finally he said yes, but by then the consent wasn’t his, even if it was his lips that uttered it. He couldn’t fight the magic of the Tesseract, and it overtook him,” Tony explained, almost word for word as Thor had recounted it to him last night.

Clint stared into the distance, thoughtful but still angry. “What colour are Loki’s eyes?”

“Green. I mean, not to sound sappy, but his eyes are like emeralds.”

“When I first saw him, right before he put me under his… spell, his eyes were bluish.”

“Blu _ish_?” Steve frowned, sitting forward.

“Bluish green, I guess.” Clint shifted in his seat. “But it could have just been a trick of the light… or a trick of him.”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Steve said. “He can’t lie now, so if he answers no, well… we’ll deal with it then.”

Clint sat back in his seat, arms folded. He closed his eyes, taking deep calming breaths, reaching deep inside himself for the tranquillity he reserved for battle. He thought about it. Even if it turned out Loki was innocent, he could at least face him and ask him a question that had been bugging him since he was first released from the mind control. There was also the fact that, despite four months of mourning, he hadn’t fully convinced himself that Coulson was dead. And he wanted to hear it from the mouth of his murderer. “Fine. We’ll go to Stark tower and ask him,” he said.

“Good. But Spangles, you need to go tell Fury,” Tony replied happily, getting up. “Hey, Alan Alda, do you have change for a hundred? I want a soda.”

“Why do I have to tell Fury?” Steve frowned.

“Because, I’m the only one who can stop these two from just running into the tower to kill Loki.” Both Clint and Natasha snorted at that, but Tony remained deadly serious.

“How exactly do you expect to do that, Stark?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I have installed a protocol in my tower that does not allow the two assassins within a block of the building. If they get any closer than that, Jarvis will send out an electronic impulse and they’ll either pass out or die. I don’t remember which mode I left it in.”

Clint and Steve stared at Tony open-mouthed. Natasha looked unimpressed. “You prepared all of that just to stop me and Tash from getting at Loki?” Clint asked.

“Well, actually it’s more for the entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Tony replied. “And I’m the only one who can call it off.”

“And what would stop us from threatening your life and forcing you to let us in?” Natasha asked silkily.

“It can detect when I’m under stress,” Tony replied easily.

“Bullshit,” Clint responded. “You’re making it up, Stark.”

“Am I?” Tony lifted his sunglasses, so that Clint could see his face unhindered. “Listen, Clint, I made a promise to Thor to help him protect his brother. So that’s what I’m doing. Plus wherever Thor goes, Loki has to go with him, which means we either get Loki on our side so he can fight beside Thor, or we lose an Avenger. It’s up to you.”

“Up to me?” Clint scoffed. “The way you’re angling it, it seems you’ve already made your decision.”

“What can I say? I like the big guy.” Tony shrugged.

Steve decided that now would be a good time to go, before he got caught up in an argument that was obviously about to occur. He left the room and went to find Director Fury. It didn’t take long, as the Director seemed to know Steve was looking for him, and was waiting for him outside the stairway doors (Steve was still wary of elevators; coming from a time when they mostly broke down and left you trapped did that to you). “Captain Rogers,” Director Fury greeted, hands tucked behind his back. “What can I do for you?”

“Sir, as I’m sure you’re aware, Mr Stark and I-”

“Came to break the news of Loki’s return so that we wouldn’t try to kill or capture him,” Fury finished, waving away Steve’s look of surprise. “I already knew. We have surveillance on Stark’s tower considering his push to have the Avengers all move in,” he added as an explanation.

“Oh,” was all Steve could say to that, tucking away his secret delight at possibly being able to move out of the horribly small and lonely apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten him.

“And we also know about your hypothesis that Loki may be innocent. We overheard your conversation in the lunch room.”

Steve wondered if by “overheard” he meant “eavesdropped on” but decided it would be rude to ask.

“Tell Stark we won’t launch a full on assault of his tower, _if_ he allows me to come by this afternoon and assess the possible danger Loki could pose. I’d also like to bring someone who would like to have a very serious chat with Mr Laufeyson.”

Steve would have questioned him on who this “someone” was, but he didn’t get the chance, as Fury turned on his heel and strolled away. He stopped just outside his office and looked back at the captain. “And Captain, could you please remind Stark to return those forms? They are actually important if he wants the Avengers to live with him.” And the man disappeared through his office door, the conversation over. Steve wandered back to where the others were waiting, the argument over, and they headed to the tower.

 

* * *

 

Loki fumed silently, ignoring everyone else in the room. Especially Thor. The dolt didn’t seem to grasp the concept of “the silent treatment,” seeming to believe that Loki would open up to him if just talked… and talked… and talked. He’d talked so much Loki had acquired a pulsing headache, though it dulled in comparison to his most recent… injury. He should probably “look on the brightside” and thank O- be _thankful_ that they hadn’t bound his magic. Yes, that was a fair point. Though because of his being bound to Thor, he couldn’t use his magic on the fool. Oh well, there was nothing stopping him from using his magic on the mortals. The only thing that could stop him was an outright order from his _not_ -brother. Loki grinned inwardly; it would be too easy to find a way around Thor’s orders, unless he was _very_ specific. His musing was interrupted, however, by the arrival of Stark, Rogers, Barton, and Romanoff. The two Agents glared at him, but it seemed uncertain. He ignored them as well, though it was obvious they were going to try to talk to him. “Hey, Rock of Ages, you fully recovered from your dope trip?” Tony grinned.

Loki rolled his eyes involuntarily.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Anyway, Nat and Clint here have something to ask.”

Loki raised his eyebrow at the pair of them. Did they really expect him to answer?

Clint chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, trying to find the best way to phrase the question without leaving room for manipulation. “Is it true… that you were under the control of the Chitauri… subject to their every whim… and at their mercy… during their attempted invasion of New York?”

Loki saw red, his pride surging out of his brain and over his tongue before he was even aware it was happening. “Loki Silver-Tongue is subject to no one’s whims!” he snapped with as much venom as he could muster. “The Chitauri are pathetic and their minds are so small they have yet to grasp the fine art of subtlety. They could never, have ne- never cont- gukk –can- hakk –never- I wasn’t- No!” His tongue swelled, blistering and bursting. It shred itself and mended itself in seconds, blood gurgling in his throat and flooding over his lips. The pain tore through his entire body, spasming as neurons flashed and nerves shrieked. He lost his awareness of the world around him, as it all collapsed in on him. All he could feel was the pain as his mouth was torn to pieces, ripped like fine silk.

“Brother!” Thor cried in horror, clutching his shoulders. “Brother, what- what do I do?”

If Loki were not screaming in pain, he would have noted the helplessness in Thor’s voice. As it was, Loki choked as the blood and pus and saliva was sucked into his lungs. He felt hands on his wrists, his legs, his shoulders, trying to keep him still. His coughs came painfully, deep and hacking and tearing at his lungs like the talons of a hagraven.  It was a long time before he was aware the pain had stopped, or that he was lying on one of the soft couches in Stark’s living room. He kept his eyes closed, savouring every breath. He never knew how much he would miss breathing until it had been taken away from him. Soon, he was able to decipher the mumblings of the others.

“Director Fury’s waiting downstairs, sir.”

“Tell him Loki’s kinda not ready to take visitors, Jarvis,” Tony replied.

“You do not decide when I am or am not ready to receive visitations, Stark,” Loki said weakly, pushing himself up. “I will see Fury and smite him if he bores me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, unable to hide his grin. “Well, Jarvis, you heard the god.”

“I will inform Director Fury that he may come up,” the AI said crisply.

“So, guess it wasn’t your fault,” Clint said bluntly, surveying Loki with a horrid combination of smugness and pity. “Well, most of it anyway.”

Loki bit his lip, forcing down a harsh retort. Instead he swung his feet off the couch and stood, closing his eyes until the nausea passed. When he opened them, all he could see was his not-brother. “Yes, Thor?”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Thor asked quietly, though it was still audible to everyone else.

“I’m fine,” Loki ground out, straightening his robes and stalking passed the blonde.

“Loki, everything’s going to be alright,” Thor murmured to him.

Loki allowed himself a sarcastic chuckle. He then sank into one of the armchairs facing the door, posing himself to look as though he hadn’t just had the entire inside of his mouth minced. He sensed Thor hovering at his shoulder, wanting to say more but not having the words to do so. Both assassins practically melted into the shadows, while Stark sprawled across his couch. He didn’t have to wait long, for Fury soon stepped out of the elevators looking grim. “Loki, we meet again,” Fury said, stopping in front of Loki’s chair. “You look… well.”

“What have you come to request?” Loki replied.

“Nothing. There is nothing I want from you at this moment in time. There is, however, someone who wishes to speak to you.”

“Oh?” Loki raised a fine eyebrow. “And who might this person be?”

Fury took a step to the side, and from the elevator stepped a man in a fine pressed suit. He hadn’t really known the man; he had only met him when he was being threatened by him with a large, mysterious weapon. The other occupants of the room, bar Fury, took in a collective breath of surprise. The man, Phil as Stark had referred to him, stepped towards Loki, one hand held out in greeting. Loki took it lightly, shaking Phil’s hand with a blank expression. “I wanted to thank you,” Phil said. “That was some trick you pulled.”

Loki smirked. “That was no mere trick; that was art in motion.”

“Whatever it was, I’m here today because of it,” Phil said, stepping back awkwardly. “Though I’d like to know why you chose to send me to Australia.”

Loki shrugged. “It is one of the few places in your mortal realm that is veiled; not even Heimdall, or even Odin himself, can see the goings on of that continent. It is protected and self-contained. No external force can affect it.”

Phil nodded seriously, glancing to Fury as though some long held theory had been confirmed. There was quiet, until Clint finally burst out with: “How the fuck are you alive?”

Phil raised an eyebrow at the archer. He considered the question and answered it with the same amount of care. “Because Loki saved me.”

“But _how_?” Clint pressed.

“Son of Coul, although your recovery is certainly a joyous occasion to be celebrated and sung about, I saw you perish. I saw my brother stab you, through the heart, with his spear. And a healer I may not be, but even I know it would be impossible to survive such an attack,” Thor said, frowning.

“Unless, of course, what you saw is not what truly happened,” Loki muttered.

Thor’s head snapped towards the sound of Loki’s voice. “Brother?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “What you saw was a trick.”

“You used your magic… to save the Son of Coul?” Thor said slowly, a smile slowly stretching across his face.

“I suppose you could put it that way. I would say that it was more a matter of me being forced to do someone else’s dirty work, and finding a way not to,” Loki replied. “You must, however, appreciate the difficulty of such an action, especially when… being under the influence of hostile forces.”

“But how?” Clint said again, still confused and rather annoyed.

Loki sighed, adjusting his position. “Just before I was supposed to stab Agent Coulson in the chest, I managed to break free momentarily. And because I am a very powerful sorcerer, I was able to move Coulson from the area and summon an illusion in his place. After that, the Chitauri retook control, and I stabbed the imaginary agent through the heart. To everyone else, it appeared he was dead. A few hours later, he would dissolve. After that, I am unaware what happened. Though it is obvious they recovered your agent,” he added.

“So… you actually… _helped_ Coulson?” Tony hazarded.

“I don’t like being forced to do the dirty work of others.”

“Well, I suppose we owe you one then,” Clint murmured.

“Okay, but why did it take so long for the big reveal?” Tony asked, glaring at Fury.

Fury raised an eyebrow, disliking Tony’s tone immensely. “There were certain matters to be attended to before information about Coulson’s status could be distributed.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be leaving.”

“Not at all! In fact, how ‘bout a drink to celebrate it?” Tony suggested, heading to one of his many, many liquor cabinets.

Fury glared at the man, nodding to Coulson, and left quickly. There was a momentary silence, before Thor seized Coulson round the middle and gave him a gentle hug. Well, gentle in comparison to his normal bear hugs. Coulson winced slightly, but was otherwise unaffected. When he had been replaced to ground level, Coulson was greeted with a firm handshake from Clint, and a quick hug from Natasha. Bruce was next, his handshake hesitant but firm. He flashed Coulson a tight smile, still unsure of whether or not he would trust the agent, and receded from the room. Tony both shook Coulson’s hand and hugged him, before getting out of the way of a near frantic Pepper. She grabbed the man tightly, nearly in tears. “It’s alright, Pepper,” Coulson said softly, awkwardly patting her shoulder.

“I know, I know,” Pepper said tearfully. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Thank you, Pepper. I appreciate your concern,” Coulson replied.

Pepper cleared her throat and released Coulson, straightening her skirt as she did so. She took three deep breaths, relaxing her shoulders, before declaring, “I think I’ll order us all some to eat. Chinese is your favourite, right?”

“You don’t have-” Coulson began, only to be silenced by a single look from Pepper. “Yes, it is.”

“Anything particular?”

“No, anything is fine.”

“Except for anything with peanuts,” Pepper added, pulling out her phone as she marched away.

“I didn’t know you were allergic to peanuts,” Clint said accusingly.

“It’s only minor, nothing of importance,” Coulson replied.

“Ahem, Agent Coulson? Welcome back,” Steve interrupted, shaking Coulson’s hand and smiling.

“Thank you, Captain Rogers. A pleasure to be back,” Coulson said.

“Now, friends, we must feast in honour of Coulson’s good health!” Thor yelled. “Tony, do you possess mead capable of competing with this celebration?”

“I think I may have something,” Tony grinned. “C’mon, Thor, you can help bring it up.”

Loki let out a long suffering sigh, realising that he would have to go with them, and silently promised that he wouldn’t lift a finger to help. Steve began setting the dinner table (which he was surprised Tony actually had) with the nicest dinnerware and cutlery he could find. Coulson was led to the head of the table by the combined forces of Natasha and Clint, who then sat on either side and refused to allow him to move. Bruce was retrieved from his labs, which he wasn’t entirely pleased about, but settled into his seat at the table without complaint. Tony and Thor managed to lug up a few barrels (yes, barrels) of wine and distributed it freely. And though the guest of honour wasn’t exactly a party animal, nothing could damper the mood. Not even the grumblings of a certain god of mischief.


End file.
